1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improved plastic fence. In particular, it is directed to a thin profile prefabricated reinforced plastic fence.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, plastic fences are known and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,289,302, 4,796,866, 4,858,891, 5,404,685, and 5,255,899, for example. Moreover, Applicant is the inventor of U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,664, the disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference.
Typically, plastic fences are constructed of large fence members and used for corral type applications. Common prior art fences have three or four horizontal and vertical posts and no vertical pickets. When pickets are used, the members are overly large due to the relative lack of strength and sturdiness in plastics as compared to other fencing materials such as metal or wood. Often, plastic fences are too large and heavy to be sold as prefabricated fences. Also, plastic fences frequently need to be filled with a hardening agent such as concrete to strengthen the fence. Thus, a thin profile, lighter, sturdier plastic fence that can be sold prefabricated and does not require a hardening agent is desired.